


and you're the only thing (that's going on in my mind)

by danverrs



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Handcuffed Together, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverrs/pseuds/danverrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck.” Marceline mumbles when LSP takes an ugly and huge white shirt from her purse.</p>
<p>“This is your Get Along Shirt.” She says. “Consider this your birthday present.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, five times Marceline and Bonnibel have to wear a really stupid shirt, and the one time they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you're the only thing (that's going on in my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> For the "handcuffed together" on my trope bingo card.  
> Title from [Ugh! by The 1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXaU0QzByIM)  
> Un'beta-d. Sorry for the mistakes!

1

 

The first time the “Get Along Shirt” makes an appearance, they’re at Finn and Jake’s movie night.

 

They already watched Heat Signature, but they didn’t decide what movie they would watch next, hence Marceline and Bonnibel fighting. They just _couldn’t_ agree.

 

It doesn’t help Finn and Flame are sitting on the small couch while Jake, Rainicorn and LSP are on the bigger. Marceline and Bonnibel have to sit on the ground, side by side, and their friends should’ve known better than to expect they wouldn’t mock each other.

 

“Guys,” Raicorn protests weakly “wouldn’t it be better if everyone had a turn to pick up a movie?”

 

“No!” Both girls shout, glaring at each other.

 

LSP and Flame exchange glances. Flame smirks.

 

The purple haired girl stands up and stretches, telling Marceline and Bonnibel to shut up a little.

 

She grabs her purse and starts searching for something. Bonnibel and Marceline are looking at her, forgetting their argument.

 

“What the fuck.” Marceline mumbles when LSP takes an ugly and huge white shirt from her purse.

 

“This is your Get Along Shirt.” She says. “Consider this your birthday present.”

 

“Oh my god, thank _you_ ” says Jake.

 

“I’m _so_ not wearing it.” Bonnibel crosses her arms.

 

-

 

They’re so wearing it.

 

Marceline scowls again, even if no one is paying her attention. In the end, they’re not even watching either of the movies both girls argued about.

 

“Whatever.” She mutters to herself, shifting closer to Bonnibel. It’s difficult not to, because of the goddamn shirt.

 

Bonnibel smells like candies and everything sweet and Marceline _knows_ she’s fucked.

 

2

 

It’s ridiculous. _Bonnibel_ is ridiculous.

 

Marceline can’t believe they’re arguing about _recycling_ and a fucking _juice box_.

 

“What’s the matter, anyway? It all will end in the same place.” Marceline scoffs.

 

“I can’t believe you don’t recycle.” Repeats Bonnibel, _again_.

 

Marceline is ready to reply. Probably she would say something rather personal and then manage to fight and it would be better. But Flame chooses this moment to walk in, saying “ _for crying out loud!_ ” at same time she throws them the Get Along Shirt.

 

Marceline makes a mental note to stop spending so many time at Finn and Jake’s place.

 

“Marceline, throws the fucking box in its trash. Bonnibel, just shut the fuck up.”

 

Both of them glare at her.

 

-

 

In the end, they end up on the small couch, kind of cuddling. Finn laughs at them so hard that Marceline wants nothing more than to punch him.

 

But, it’s hard to care about Finn’s mocking when Bonnibel’s head is on her shoulder, her pink hair tickling Marceline’s jaw. The girl is talking lazily to Rainicorn. It isn’t really surprising when she yawns, and Marceline knows she should say something like “let’s go home before you fall asleep” but it’s _really_ difficult, okay.

 

So, if Marceline puts her arms around Bonnibel’s waist and rests her head on the top of Bonnibel’s, she could say later she really was tired.

 

-

 

Nobody asks later. But their friends keep glancing and smirking at each other and really, rude.

 

3.

 

Here’s the thing: Bonnibel is _not_ allowed to play Monopoly. But for some reason, tonight they are ignoring this rule.

 

Which, bad idea.

 

“Oh my god, you just stole $100!” Marceline says scandalized, then laughs.

 

Bonnibel blushes.

 

“Did not!” She argues weakly. Bonnibel takes this kind of games too serious. Marceline does _not_ find it cute.

 

“You totally did! I _saw_ it!” The dark haired girl smirks.

 

Bonnibel is ready to argue back, but Finn interrupts. “LSP, the Shirt, _please_.” Flame laughs, because apparently now they just carry the Shirt around.

 

There’s no point to argue, so she just rolls with it. Bonnibel mumbles something about how they _were_ getting along, but nobody replies.

 

She sits on Marceline’s lap, who lets her head falls on Bonnibel’s shoulder.

 

“Now I want to see you try to cheat” says Marceline.

 

Bonnibel grunts.

 

Marceline still mocks Bonnibel and the girl rolls her eyes a lot, but it’s so much better when they’re like this. It’s something Marceline could get used to.

 

It's really difficult to fight all her stupid feelings.

 

She presses Bonnibel closer.

 

4

 

So, the Get Along Shirt is working fine.

 

They haven't argued at all lately. It should make Marceline feels better about the whole thing, but it really doesn't.

 

They're at LSP's loft, which is, well, very LSP. There's no word to describe it better. Finn and Jake are playing some silly game on Rainicorn's phone and LSP herself is sprawled on the floor, texting some dude.

 

Bonnibel is sitting on the floor too, reading a book. Marceline stares at her in a totally non-creepy way. She already misses the dumb Shirt, and well, fuck it.

 

Marceline sits on her side and asks about GMO. She knows she's being too obvious — Bonnibel is a really smart girl, after all — but she doesn’t give a shit. She is selfish and doesn’t care enough.

 

The pink haired girl closes her book and Marceline could swear the edges of her lips quirks up a little.

-

When they're listening some random history of Jake's day, a while later, Marceline looks at Bonnibel.

 

She's sitting between her legs, her head against Marceline's neck. She shifts a little, getting closer. Her fingers are ghosting over Marceline's arm.

 

Bonnibel looks at her too, and perhaps she's not the only one with dumb feelings.

 

5.

 

They're wearing the Get Along Shirt and until then, they're managing.

 

Bonnibel is sitting on her lap, talking animatedly to Jake and LSP, who just looks bored out of her mind.

 

She starts to gesticulate excitedly and Marceline almost feels bad about not paying attention to what Bonnibel is saying. She's too occupied staring at. Well.

 

So, that's how Bonnibel accidentally buttheads Marceline and she ends up with a bleeding nose.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Says Bonnibel.

 

“ _Oh my god._ ” Marceline groans.

 

“No more Get Along Shirt.” Flame mutters, and well, everybody nods.

 

-

 

 "I'm sorry." Bonnibel says again later, when Marceline's nose is okay and they're not wearing the Shirt.

 

"That's, uh, okay. At least we won't have to wear that stupid shirt anymore." She tries to joke.

 

Bonnibel shrugs.

 

"I liked that shirt." She confesses, grinning.

 

Yeah, Marceline will miss that goddamn shirt a lot.

 

+1

 

The movie night is at Bonnibel's.

 

Her apartment is not really all what Marceline used to expect: it's really clean, yeah, but also kind of messy. There are a lot of books lying around and papers and post-its. Perhaps it's not so unexpected, since Bonnie _is_ a college student.

 

They watch the movies and order pizza. When they're all engrossed talking, Marceline sneaks out. It's difficult being around Bonnibel sometimes.

 

She sits on the window frame, looking at the city around her.

 

"Hey," says Bonnibel silently behind her. She sits down on her side, but throws her legs at Marceline's lap. She frowns, but Bonnibel shrugs it off.

It is strange. They haven’t been that close in weeks. Marceline is nervous and wow, she didn’t know how much she misses touching Bonnibel until now.

 

"You've been avoiding me." It's not a question and Marceline's first instinct is to say _no_. But it would be a lie, because she _knows_ it is true.

 

Marceline nods.

 

"Why?"

 

"Things were easier when we just argued." Marceline grunts, making Bonnibel laugh.

 

"Well, this is the point of the Get Along Shirf after all."

 

"You're kind of a dick sometimes, you know."

 

"You're one to talk." Bonnibel scoffs. "So, okay, what's your deal?"

 

"My _deal_?" She repeats.

 

"Yeah. _Your_ deal. I can’t understand you.”

 

“You can’t understand… me?” Marceline asks slowly.

 

“Stop acting like it’s a surprise! I’ve been... been... _pining_ over you for months! And then LSP gave us the dumb shirt and every time we used it I thought ‘wow, it’s not half as bad as I expected’ and then you _looked_ at me in _that_ way but then you didn’t talk to me anymore and... I’m tired. Just say the word, please, I hate all those feelings you make me feel. Say that so I can move on.”

 

Marceline blinks. Then, kisses her.

 

It's sloppy, intense and angry and everything Marceline has ever wanted. Her heart is beating so fast and she barely can understand all the stuff Bonnibel just said to her.

 

"What." Bonnie hisses.

 

"You're so smart, but some things you say are so dumb."

 

And then Marceline leans to kiss her again, but Bonnibel moves away from her.

 

“Didn’t you hear any word I just said? You can’t just _kiss_ me and expect me to be okay with it because I still don’t know what you are doing. ”

 

Marceline stares into Bonnibel's fierce eyes. She's so bad at it.

 

"Yeah, I’m sorry.” She mumbles, looking away. “I like you. I won't give you a speech about it because I would say so much shit but I truly like you. And I missed being close to you and I didn't know how to deal with those things and I pined a lot but I swear, I don’t want you to move on."

 

Bonnibel gives a small smile, her cheeks as pink as her hair. She leans a bit, ready to say something, but there's a cough.

 

Finn and Raicorn are standing awkwardly at the door.

 

"We heard some shouting. Figured out it wouldn't be so bad if you guys wore the Get Along Shirt for the last time." Finn grins, gesticulating to the white shirt Rainicorn is grabbing.

 

Bonnibel laughs and hides his head on Marceline's neck. Marceline smiles too.

 

"You know what, I guess from now on we'll be doing just fine. I think we don't need the Shirt anymore."

 

And, they really don't.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know how I feel about it at all. It's like. whatever lmao  
> Here's my [tumblr](http://strmplot.tumblr.com/). Come say hi if you feel like it!


End file.
